


Beacon Blues

by lhr111



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Concerned Derek Hale, Deputy Derek Hale, Good Derek Hale, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matchmaker Lydia Martin, Matchmaker Sheriff Stilinski, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Scent Masking Cream, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhr111/pseuds/lhr111
Summary: Stiles returns to Beacon Hills for the summer after his freshman year, determined to hide his distress. He also wants to test out a cream he developed to mask his feelings from the pack. Derek freaks when Stiles smells weird, Lydia calls out both boys for being idiots, and the Sheriff gives them the pushes they need.





	Beacon Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, and please do not post this on any other website.

Stiles drives home from his first year at Berkeley and wants two things for the summer:

1\. Pack time  
2\. Dad time

There’s of course a third thing he wants, but he is expert at suppressing it. 

He gives himself a pep talk on his drive home, determined to put on a happy face. Was college everything he hoped it would be? No. He desperately hoped that getting away from Beacon Hills and experiencing college life would give him some perspective, help him distance himself from feelings that he knows are not healthy. 

He is fully aware that his level of comfort with near death experiences is not okay. And it’s not as if he has suffered post-traumatic stress, which would be totally reasonable. Nor has he become an adrenaline junky, trying to replace the never-ending excitement of being chased by monsters. Instead, he just feels out of place, not sure where he really fits in this world where most people are unaware of what goes bump in the night. He feels constantly pulled back to Beacon Hills and it is exhausting and frustrating.

He eventually found a park near campus, the Claremont Canyon Regional Preserve, and going there helped him when he felt homesick. 

He enjoyed his classes. He is way ahead in his Chemical Biology major. He volunteered in a research lab for the year with a relaxed faculty member who let Stiles pursue his own experiments with the equipment on the weekends. Stiles started examining the chemical compounds in his sweat and how they varied depending on his mood, trying to understand how werewolves sense others’ emotions. Eventually he identified protein distributions that correlated with his different moods. He then started experimenting with a cream that can mask the proteins in his sweat and instead give off those associated with calm. He’s excited to find out whether it will trick his friends. This would be a great capstone project for his senior year, but he can’t very well explain the context for which this research is applicable.

He can’t even say that he dislikes the other students. He is very friendly with his roommate Mike, he made friends with several other students living in his dorm, and even dated a girl named Tara. Her hazel-green eyes were hard for him to resist at first, but eventually that petered out. 

So yeah, Stiles can’t figure out why he felt so disconnected to college life. He tried to hide from everyone how distraught he was when he had to return school after Christmas and Spring breaks. He just hopes that three months at home will somehow restore him so that he can head back in the fall and not go to pieces.

_______

He pulls into the driveway at home and isn’t even out of the Jeep before his dad is there pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Stiles, welcome home son!” Pulling back to look at his son closely, the Sheriff notes the dark circles under his eyes and the pinched quality behind his smile. He smiles back, a little sadly. “Come on, let’s get your stuff inside, I can’t believe your first year is done and that you’ll be home for three months. It’s been too quiet around here without you.”

Stiles chuckles as they walk around to the back of Roscoe, open the hatch and grab his bags. 

“Stiles, spill it. Who did you bribe or blackmail into dropping rabbit food on the porch every week? It started right after you left to go back after spring break, and I’ve felt so guilty that I keep eating it all, damnit. I was supposed to have control over my own diet with you out of my hair. So who is dropping off all the veggies?”

Stiles gives his dad a genuine smile. “You’re kidding! I have no idea, but even when I figure it out I’ll never tell you.” 

Stiles is trying to remember conversations with the Pack during spring break, and also who would have been around Beacon Hills to make the deliveries. It can’t be Lydia, she was in Boston the whole time. Erica and Boyd were at UCLA so they wouldn’t have been around to make a weekly delivery. It could be Scott since he’s still finishing the required years as a Vet Tech before he applies to veterinary school. Scott loves the Sheriff, so it would make sense, but why wouldn’t he have mentioned it when they Facetimed? The only other options are Isaac and Derek. There’s no way that Sourwolf is behind it. Isaac, however, is shy enough to do something sweet and not say anything. He’s grateful to whoever did it and notices that he’s feeling some warmth return to his chest that has been missing for weeks. 

The Sheriff has veggie pizza and salad ready for their dinner, his way of appeasing Stiles. “Okay kid, I’ve got Game of Thrones cued up so we can start re-watch it all. We should get through it in time for the final season.”

“Ugh, what will we do when it’s all over? I’m going to miss my dragons.” Stiles sits down on the couch, pizza in hand, and pouts.

“Well son, good thing you have easy access to a bunch of wolves to keep you entertained.” The Sheriff laughs, clearly pleased with his own joke. He notices that Stiles doesn’t even crack a smile. Looking closely at his son, he is sure that something is wrong. 

“Stiles, is everything okay? You don’t quite seem like yourself?”

“I’m just tired dad, a long drive paired with tons of studying for my finals. I’ll be back to my peppy self soon enough, don’t worry.” Stiles smiles, hopes that he is right.

“So, is anyone hosting a pack party now that all of the college students are trickling back into town?”

“Yeah, I think we’ll all end at the loft tomorrow night. Lydia is flying in tomorrow and I’m not sure if Erica and Boyd were driving in today or tomorrow. Either way, we will catch up then.” 

The Sheriff nods. “Well, good thing that Derek isn’t working tomorrow night. As long as there are no supernatural problems he won’t get called in. I have to say, having Derek work with us has been a huge asset.”

Stiles chuckles to himself, entertained that Derek is now a deputy in the Sheriff’s department. “Yeah, it’s pretty amusing that a former murder suspect is now gainfully employed by the Sheriff. I’m glad though, he needs something to give him purpose. We know he doesn’t need the money, but spending so much time on his own without work was really bad for him. It was nothing but time to brood and keep himself isolated.”

The Sheriff looks carefully at his son and nods in agreement. “Well Derek is definitely not isolated anymore. He’s quite popular around the station, actually. We have a new phone operator, Erin, who has the biggest crush on him. Everyone knows and gets a kick out of watching her chase after him.” Rather than chuckle at the image, Stiles looks stricken then quickly brings back a neutral expression to his face. 

Ah, John thinks he knows what is going on here. He wonders if Stiles is being honest with himself about his feelings for Derek? And does Derek know? Aren’t werewolves supposed to sense these things? Maybe it’s something new? The Sheriff decides he’s going to have a talk with Derek. As Alpha of their pack, he might have a better handle on what is going on with Stiles. And if he tries to weasel out information about what may or may not be going on between the two of them, all the better. He definitely doesn’t want to play matchmaker if this is one-sided, but he likes idea of his son and Derek as a couple.

“Sounds good son. Okay, let’s get the show started, I’ve already forgotten half of what went on in the early seasons.”

\----------

Stiles was still asleep when the Sheriff left for the station in the morning. He hopes the extra sleep will help the dark circles and tired eyes. 

He walks into the station and spots Derek at his desk. He wasn’t joking when he told Stiles how much of a help Derek has been since becoming a deputy. He has proven to be extremely responsible, his paperwork is done faster than any of the other deputies, and when there is a supernatural disturbance Derek always takes care of it in a way that can be officially documented without any questions. More than that, the Sheriff has come to care about the man. He shares Stiles’ concerns about stopping Derek from isolating himself. Derek is definitely not social, and he thinks being forced to interact with different people throughout the day is really good for him. He walks over to Derek’s desk.

“Good morning Deputy Hale, how are you this morning?”

“Fine sir, thanks. I’m guessing you are happy now that Stiles is back in town? Hopefully he’s not already ruining your peace and quiet.” Derek smiles, imagining Stiles’ infamous verbal diarrhea.

“Actually, Derek, I’d like to talk about that. When you are done with what you’re working on, can you come to my office for a quick chat?”

“Is everything alright sir? Is Stiles okay?” The Sheriff notices how concerned his deputy looks, half standing from his desk and looking ready to take off to make sure his son is alright. He thinks the reaction could be due to the whole Alpha thing, but he wonders if it might also be something more

The Sheriff places his hand on Derek’s shoulder, something that they do occasionally, also a pack thing. “Relax son, Stiles is safe. Do you think I would be here talking to you so calmly if he wasn’t?”

Derek looks closely at the Sheriff, “You smell anxious, sir. Are you sure everything is okay?”

Damn those wolf senses, the Sheriff thinks to himself. “Come on, I can tell you won’t relax until I explain.”

The two walk to the Sheriff’s office where they can speak more privately.

“Derek, I wanted to talk to you because you may have more insight as Alpha. It’s clear to me that something is off with Stiles. I know he is tired from end of semester studying and the long drive, but I’m sure there is something else going on. Are you aware of any problems? Was he having any trouble at school?”

Derek’s eyebrows are pinched in thought. “Not that I know of. We emailed about once a week and he always sounded fine. I know he occasionally Skypes or Facetimes with others in the Pack, usually Scott or Lydia.”

The Sheriff hums to himself, thinking about how make Derek think his questions are about Stiles when he is really interrogating the deputy. 

“He is putting on a brave face, trying to act like everything is okay, but I know my son. Something is eating away at him. Maybe, hmm. I doubt he would talk about it with me, but do you know if he is having a romantic problem?”

Derek looks like he swallowed a lemon and the Sheriff tries not to laugh. “A romantic problem?”

“Right, I mean I know he thought he was in love with Lydia forever, but it seems like they are both quite happy now as friends.”

He watches Derek closely and sees how resigned and sad he looks when thinking about Stiles’ past love of Lydia. “Yeah, I think he’s over that now. They both seem good.”

“Is there anyone new from Berkeley? Some new girlfriend or boyfriend that might be causing him grief?”

The Sheriff sees exactly what he was searching for. Derek’s eyes go wide at the mention of a new love interest, his shoulders tense, and he has to clear his throat before speaking. “Well sir, if there is Stiles hasn’t mentioned it to me. Maybe you should ask Scott or Lydia, or just ask Stiles. I actually think he would be pretty open to talking with you about it.”

“Thanks Derek, I know this is not your responsibility and I appreciate you indulging me. I just want to make sure that Stiles is okay, he’s worrying me.”

“You’re wrong, it is my responsibility. You are both pack so I need to make sure he is okay. I’ll see if he smells off tonight, how he interacts with the rest of the group. If I have any serious concerns I’ll talk to him and you as well.”

“Thanks, son. I admit that I sleep better knowing that you are looking out for him.”

Derek is always moved when the Sheriff calls him son, but this time he did so while also thanking him for caring for the pack. For Stiles. He looks down, clears his throat and prays his eyes aren’t glassy. “Thanks, Sheriff.” More under control, he looks up. “I’ll let you know if I think Stiles is in trouble.”

The Sheriff watches Derek as he walks back to his desk, a pensive look on his face.

________

 

Stiles walks into the loft and is immediately lifted by the sights and sounds of the pack. Scott, Lydia and Isaac are sitting on the u-shaped couch debating what movie to watch. Stiles is wearing his new “Calm Cream” and is curious if it works on his wolves. Scott looks up and practically jumps over the couch to get to Stiles.

“Stiles, welcome home!” Scott has Stiles in a bear hug and is rubbing his cheek all over Stiles’ hair.

“Oh my god, Scott, down boy. I missed you too.” Laughing, he tries to push back. 

“Really, we’re starting with the dog jokes already?” Stiles looks up toward Boyd’s voice, spots him in the kitchen with Erica and Derek. Stiles responds with his trademark smirk then wanders over to the couch. 

He sits down and gets a nuzzle from Isaac. God Stiles has missed these sweet wolves. Then Lydia pops herself onto his lap and gives him a peck on the cheek and ruffles his hair. A few years ago he would be simultaneously uncomfortable and excited with her current position, but now it’s just nice and completely platonic. 

“Well Stilinski, what’s new with you? What have you done to make these wolves so happy?” Lydia looks at him quizzically.

“What do you mean? My sparkling personality has always brought joy to those around me!” Secretly, Stiles wonders if this has something to do with the cream. Maybe “Calm Stiles” makes them happy? Does that mean regular Stiles is not as good? Hmm, that would suck.

Erica and Boyd wander over. “What do you mean, Lyds?” With that, Erica stuffs her face in his neck and tickles the hell out of him as she takes a whiff. Then she’s humming. “Boyd, smell Stiles, he’s so relaxed. It’s awesome.”

Probably just to humor his girlfriend, Boyd scents Stiles as well then smiles at him and Erica. “Yeah Stiles, you seem so un-Stiles right now. College must have really mellowed you out. Glad it’s going so well.”

Stiles is certain that this has to be the cream. Clearly no one notices the underlying anxiety and other things he’d rather now dwell on. What a relief, he feels like he can finally keep some things private from this nosy bunch. 

Derek watches from the kitchen as the pack are all basically draped over Stiles. It’s adorable but also a little odd. Curious as to what the big deal is, and also because he just needs to do it, Derek wanders over, shoves Erica and Boyd out of the way and scents Stiles. Just a brief drag of his nose along Stiles neck, just like Erica and Boyd did. But he knows that Stiles always reacts differently to him. Expects that reaction.

Derek hears the usual uptick in Stiles’ heartrate, but something is definitely off. Derek has come to expect a slight shift in Stiles’ smell whenever he scents him, something a little spicy that Derek is convinced is just for him. This time Stiles doesn’t change at all. The boy turns and gives him a half smile in greeting, his cheeks are flushed in unison with his rapidly beating heart, but all he smells is complete calm. None of this makes sense. And the sense of calm Stiles is giving off seems too strong somehow. How can someone be strongly calm, that also seems impossible. 

Derek stands up and tries not to panic while the rest of the pack jabber on about what movie they want to watch. Maybe Stiles has developed some sort of adrenal gland disorder making his scent a bit wrong. Or maybe Derek just can’t accept the fact that Stiles is no longer attracted to him. He can’t think about this right now. 

Scott, as oblivious to the underlying social dynamics as always, sits on Stiles’ other side. “Dude, okay, time to come clean. We need to hear about the hottie you were with last semester. I got a message from Mike that you two broke it off, and I felt like an asshole because I didn’t know anything about it. What gives?”

Derek freezes while Stiles looks completely embarrassed. “What? Since when are you exchanging messages with my roommate?” 

“Stiles, come on man, you know I’m going to keep tabs on you. Besides, Mike’s a cool guy. Now don’t try to distract us. We need details.”

Lydia is nearly purring in his lap. “Why Stiles, you have been holding out on us. Spill. Immediately.”

Stiles buries his now red face in Isaac, trying to hide. He starts talking because he knows he has no choice now. “Her name is Tara, we met because we got paired up for a project in our intro to Logic class. She was nice and really pretty, seemed to like me, so we were sort of together for a while. Honestly, it wasn’t a big deal because it never got really serious, just physical more than anything else.” He sighs. “We were attracted but had nothing else in common. So yeah. That’s pretty much it.”

Lydia puts her open palm in front of Stiles’ face, “Photos. Now.”

Grumbling, because there is no denying her, Stiles grabs his phone and pulls up Tara’s Instagram profile. Derek, meanwhile, is slowly dying inside and can’t help but lean over the couch to look.

“She’s hot, light hazel eyes and dark complexion. I can totally see the appeal.” She passes the phone around, knowing the rest of the pack wants a look. Lydia just stares at Stiles like he is a fool.

Derek mumbles something about grabbing a drink and heads to the kitchen. He needs to get his emotions under control, stop imaging Stiles with that horrible girl. He is absolutely furious and digs into the refrigerator for a beer. He closes the door, turns around and leans against it, not at all surprised to see Lydia has joined him in the kitchen, looking at him quietly. She puts her hand up to his cheek and holds it there for a moment, giving him comfort, then walks away and heads back to the group. 

Eventually the pack settle on watching a terrible B Studio horror movie and they all start leaving the loft around midnight. Stiles barely acknowledges Derek as he leaves, and Lydia gives Derek a long, knowing look before she heads out the door. She may not have wolf super senses, but she doesn’t need them.

________

 

The next morning, Stiles wakes up to the feeling of his mattress dipping down slightly. He opens one eye and spies Lydia on his bed, looking perfect as always, staring at him. He turns his head into his pillow and groans in fear and irritation. 

“Lydia, what are you doing here? It’s too early.”

“Stiles, what is going on with you? Something is wrong.”

He groans some more. Apparently he can fool the wolves, but not his dad or Lydia. Still, he’s stubborn and is going to keep trying. “Nothing is wrong, what are you even talking about?” He finally looks up, knowing his hair is crazy with bedhead and he probably has dry drool on his face. 

“Stiles, clearly you can’t fool all of us into believing you are okay.” She pauses and looks at him with a calculating look in her eye. That is never a good sign. “Derek is freaking out.”

Stiles sits up at that, confused and a little panicked. “What do you mean he is freaking out? About what?”

She looks at him like the fool he is, “He can tell you are not yourself, and while all the other pups were enamored of your calming aroma, it definitely didn’t have the same effect on Derek.”

Stiles had noticed that Derek hadn’t burrowed into him like the other pack members, tried not to be too upset by it. Before he can respond to Lydia’s last statement, she continues in her typical ruthless way.

“Stiles, if you continue to live in denial you are going to stay miserable.” She looks him in the eyes, hard and unforgiving.

“I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about!” Dear god, he really hopes he is wrong. She can’t know. No one can know. He doesn’t even admit it to himself.

Clearly unimpressed and not willing to let him off the hook, she continues. “We both know you did not fuck Tara because you were attracted to her. She was a convenient stand-in, and it didn’t last because she wasn’t him.”

Holy shit, Stiles didn’t even realize it. It’s so obvious, and of course Lydia saw it immediately. 

Stiles has nothing to say, just sits in his bed, his hands now covering his face. He finally admits to himself that he created the cream so Derek would stop avoiding him. He’s sure Derek must know how he feels about him. Stiles hoped that if he didn’t smell as in love with him all the time, Derek wouldn’t be as uncomfortable around him. Clearly he can’t even get that right. All that work, for nothing.

He feels Lydia get up off his bed and hears here walk towards the door. He takes his hands off his face and looks at her. “Get your shit together, Stilinski. You’re being an idiot.” With that, she marches off, likely headed to take charge of yet another person’s shitty life. She is a little like Marry Poppins, he realizes. He may have to get her a carpet bag and see if she can figure out why.

________

 

Okay, he knows he’s being pathetic. Stiles is walking into the Sheriff’s Station with lunch for three. He’s got salad and grilled chicken for his dad, and chicken salad sandwiches and chips for himself and Derek. Yup, like he said, pathetic. So he may be hoping the cream works better today, and he’s not past bribing Derek to pay attention to him with his favorite sandwich. 

As he walks in he notices that Derek isn’t at his desk. Stiles heads towards his father’s office and sees the door is open. He knocks on the open door and the Sheriff looks up with a smile. “Stiles, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Doing his best to be upbeat, “Hi dad, I’ve got lunch! Do you have time now?”

“Sure son, thanks.” The Sheriff clears off his desk while Stiles sets the food up. The sheriff looks at the second sandwich and glances curiously at Stiles.

“Oh, right. I brought another sandwich for Derek. Is he in today? I remembered how much he likes chicken salad and thought he might want one.”

The Sheriff wonders how he had missed this before, because it is so clear that his son is a pining, love sick mess. He almost hesitates to answer, but realizes Stiles needs a little push.

“Derek is working today, but he’s out to lunch at the moment with Erin, the new call operator I mentioned to you. They should be back soon.”

Stiles looks stricken and is now staring at his clenched hands in his lap. The Sheriff feels terrible, is about to explain that Derek is at lunch purely to get Erin off his back, the woman is relentless. He can’t stand seeing his son so gutted.

“Son, …” The Sheriff is cut off by Derek’s sudden presence in the office.

“Stiles, what is it, what’s wrong? Your heart is going crazy, Sheriff is everything okay?” Derek is hovering closer to Stiles, who is trying to make his presence as small as possible.

Suddenly jumping out of his seat and startling Derek and the Sheriff, Stiles does his best to run around Derek, talking but not looking at either of them, “Just stopped to drop off lunch. There’s a chicken salad sandwich for you that you can take home since you already ate. I have to go.”

Derek looks concerned and turns his head to the Sheriff. “Go talk to him, son. For all our sakes.”

Derek rushes out of the office and chases after Stiles. Somehow Stiles was already in Roscoe, spots Derek exiting the Station, and peels out of the parking lot. Derek is frozen for a moment with the realization that Stiles is running away from him, then hops into his Camaro and follows him. 

Stiles is opening the front door to his house as Derek is pulling in. He looks panicked at Derek and quickly closes the door to the house as Derek is running up the stairs. “Stiles, what is going on? Stiles, talk to me.” He tries the door and it’s locked. He can hear Stiles panting on the other side, his heart racing. Derek is now concerned that Stiles is about to have a panic attack alone in his house. He runs off the porch and around to the side of the house to see if Stiles’ window is open. He hasn’t climbed through that window in a long time, but he doesn’t think twice. 

As he hops through the window he sees Stiles frantically rubbing a lotion into his arms and neck and his nose is assaulted with that wrong calm smell that has stuck to Stiles since getting back from college. “Stiles, what the hell is going on? And what are you putting on yourself? What the hell is that lotion? It’s making you smell so wrong.”

Stiles is seriously concerned that he may just fall apart and never recover. He’s desperately trying to keep Derek away, prevent him from sniffing out what is going on. He knows his heart is about to beat out of his chest and he is struggling to keep in the sobs that have been building up since his Dad said Derek is dating. He can’t fuck this up, it will make a mess of the whole pack, and if he can’t have Derek as he wants he absolutely needs to at least have the pack.

Derek is there, grabbing at Stiles hands, trying to stop him from putting more of that damn lotion onto his body. He shakes him slightly, trying to snap him out of it, and suddenly Stiles is crying hysterically and trying to push Derek away. He is spectacularly unsuccessful because Derek is just as determined to hold Stiles and calm him down. He grabs the back of Stiles head and crushes it into his chest, his other arm is banded behind his back and is pressing him tightly against him. After a moment of struggle Stiles melts against Derek, his arms now hugging the Alpha back just as tightly as he sobs into his chest. 

Derek slowly backs up until he feels Stiles’ bed against his legs and sits, pulling Stiles down with him so that he is sitting across his lap. Stiles now has his face buried in Derek’s shoulder and is shaking as he tries to calm down. Derek is rubbing soothing circles against Stiles’ back with one hand while the other is gently cupped against Stiles’ neck, his thumb rubbing up and down against the pale skin. 

“Shh, Stiles whatever is going on, it’s okay. Come on, just breath with me. I’m here, nothing is going to harm you. I’ve got you.”

Stiles makes a watery laugh at that, because in Derek’s attempt to be a good Alpha he is making Stiles’ pain even worse. He always wanted to know how it would feel to be held like this, to have so much attention and care from Derek. And as soon as he explains what is going on, it will never be the same again. 

“Stiles, come on. You need to tell me what is going on. You also need to stop using that lotion. It’s making me crazy because you just don’t smell like you. What is it? Where did you get it?”

Stiles is laughing again, knocking his head against Derek’s shoulder in an attempt to accept the horror story that is his life at the moment. 

He stands up and gets off Derek’s lap, a bit startled by the fact that Derek didn’t initially want to let him. He needs some physical space if he is going to get this out. 

“Derek, god I’m sorry. I’ve fucked everything up. Before I explain, you need to understand that I never wanted any of this to happen, and I’ve been doing whatever I could to limit the damage. Regardless, I’ll be fine, none of this is on you, and we’ll be cool. Okay? Please promise me that we will be okay?”

“Stiles, of course we will be okay, just tell me what is happening.”

He takes a deep breath and tries to channel Lydia’s confidence. “The lotion is a cream that I’ve been working on at school. I ran some experiments to see if there is a chemical signature in sweat that might explain how all you wolves are able to smell emotions.” 

Derek looks startled, but Stiles continues. “I found some recurring patterns in my own sweat that correlated to my mood when they were sampled. I took that info and extrapolated a formula that, when applied in an unscented cream, would make me smell calm and relaxed rather than whatever else I might be giving off.”

“Stiles, why? I mean, actually first, wow, you really brilliant. I can’t believe you were able to identify this as a freaking freshman in college. My god, we need to watch out for both you and Lydia. Clearly you did a good job, all the other Betas were practically addicted to the calm waves rolling off of you the other night.”

Stiles gives a bitter laugh, “Well, it didn’t work on everyone. I noticed that you were actually put off by it. Lydia said as much to me, that you were convinced I smelled weird.”

God damnit Lydia, Derek thinks to himself. “Stiles, that’s not it. You definitely smell calm, but there were a couple things that felt off to me. It may be that because I’m Alpha, or as a born werewolf, I was more able to notice the inconsistencies.”

“Inconsistencies, what do you mean?”

“Well, your heart was racing when I scented you, but your smell didn’t change. That made my wolf very uncomfortable because it was discordant. Also, at one point at our pack night at the loft you were clearly embarrassed, but your scent didn’t change at all.”

Stiles groans and hides his face in his hands. “Oh my god, can this get any worse.”

Derek is still totally confused. “Stiles, what is so embarrassing? And why did you feel the need to only smell like calm?”

Clearly frustrated, Stiles snaps. “Why the fuck do you think, Derek? You’re the only part of the pack who actively avoids me. Sure, you will do very minor scent marking, but that’s it. It’s like I’m the plague. I realized that I must be repulsing you with my incessant arousal and pining, so I figured if I could cover it up you might actually be willing to treat me like the other pack members. And there you have it, in my scientific attempt to mask how deeply I’m in love with you, I’ve fucked it up even worse.”

Derek is in shock. He’s wondering if he just hallucinated. He always knew that Stiles was attracted to him, but suppressed his reactions because he was so much younger. Then he expected Stiles to move on and have new crushes while in college, which he clearly did. He never expected this, why would someone so vibrant, beautiful and smart choose him. Derek has an awful track record when it comes to dating and romance, he’s a grumpy asshole, and has definite hermit tendencies.

As Derek is processing silently, Stiles collapses onto his desk chair, shoulders slumped in defeat. “Look Derek, it’s okay, alright? Maybe now that I’ve said it out loud I can finally move past it. I know you and Erin are together, and I think it’s great that you are finally in a place to be with someone again.” Choking on his words and trying not to start crying again, he says. “She had better be worthy of you. And listen, I’ll just… need a little time, but we can get back to normal again. I’ll lay off the lotion as clearly you are too clever to be fooled.” And that was his saddest attempt at humor, ever.

Stiles looks up at Derek and stops talking because Derek has a funny expression on his face.

“Stiles, what? Why do you think I’m dating Erin?”

“What do you mean? My dad told me. Said she’d been chasing after you and how you two were out on a lunch date today.” As Stiles speaks Derek’s eyes get big and his mouth starts to hang open. WTF?

Now Derek is groaning, in what looks like deep embarrassment. “Oh my god, this can’t be happening. Stiles, I think you dad may have been playing match maker, trying to push our buttons so to speak.”

Now both guys are blushing and cursing the meddling Sheriff. “Shit, Derek I’m so sorry. He was probably just trying to help me out. God, this is even worse. Look I’ll talk to him, explain. Don’t worry about it.”

“But Stiles I don’t think you understand.” Derek is now standing right in front of Stiles, grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him up so they are chest to chest. Stiles has stopped breathing because Derek is staring at his lips in a way Stiles knows is not casual or friendly. 

Derek’s gorgeous hazel green eyes shift to look directly into Stiles’ honey golden ones. “Stiles, I’ve been in love with you for years. I avoided you because it was the only way I could keep myself in check. You were underage, but my wolf didn’t care. And I couldn’t make you mine before you even had a taste of what was out in the world. How could I be that selfish? Stiles, do you understand me? How could I not love you? You are stupidly brave, brilliant, loyal, you are as much as an asshole as I am, and fuck you are gorgeous. Somehow you are even hotter than you were before you left for college, it drives me crazy. You are so devoted to your father, obsessing over what he eats. After you complained by the shit food you found in the house during Spring Break, I even started bringing him vegetables every week because I knew it would make you happy.”

Stiles suddenly starts breathing again, overwhelmed by the emotion he sees in Derek’s face which he knows is mirrored in his own. He places his hands on both sides of Derek’s face and pulls him in.

The kiss is a sweet rubbing of mouths, their eyes open like they still can’t believe this is happening and if they look away it will all have been a dream. 

“Derek, oh my god, is this real? Are you real?”

Derek buries his face in Stiles’ neck, then is quickly pulling his head up, looking angry. “Stiles you need to shower, right now. I can’t stand not smelling you properly. Your cream is genius and we can think about ways to use it strategically when dealing with enemies, but for fucks sake you need it off of you.”

Derek sees a glimmer of the snarky, obnoxious Stiles he knows and loves. “Well Sourwolf, only if you promise to help me. I may not be able to scrub it all off on my own.” His damn eyebrows are wiggling, and Derek is torn between laughing, smacking him upside the head, or kissing him. He chooses none of the above and instead drags Stiles by the hand to the bathroom.

Stiles is muttering behind him, “Thank fuck my dad is working.” Derek does start laughing then, can’t help himself. 

They strip out of their clothes in a rush, almost giddy that they are now allowed to do this. Stiles has seen Derek naked several times, wolves and all, but he always tried not to gawk. But damn, he really has hit the jackpot. Derek seems pretty pleased with Stiles, as well. Derek’s finger is drawing a map, slowly connecting the moles that are spattered across Stiles’ body. Stiles groans, and steps into the shower, knowing that Derek won’t do much more until he smells like himself.

Stiles is facing the hot water and suddenly Derek is standing directly behind him, his hot body pressed tightly against Stiles’ back. Derek is hard and Stiles mouth begins to water. He has years of fantasies about Derek that are now starting to come to life and it’s difficult to believe this is happening. Derek leans forward, grabs a loofah and shower gel, and starts to carefully scrub Stiles neck, arms, and back. He follows every scrub with the rub of his nose, making sure Stiles is clean. Stiles has both hands pressed against the front wall of the shower, just letting Derek do what he needs to do. 

Derek lapping his tongue over the cleaned expanse of Stiles’ neck and back, while the loofah starts streaking lower and lower. Derek is now dragging it over Stiles’ ass, up and down his crack, and is squatting down to drag it down the back of Stiles’ legs. 

Stiles head is hanging between his arms, eyes closed, and he moans with every drag of the loofah. The hot water of the shower streams down his back, helping to rinse the suds away while Derek continues to clean him. 

Stiles feels Derek grab his ass and slowly pull his cheeks apart, exposing Stiles puckering hole. Stiles turns to see what is happening just in time to watch Derek bury his face in his ass.

“FUCK. Oh my fucking god, Derek, YES. Shit, don’t stop, don’t ever stop.”

Derek chuckles into Stiles ass as he makes delicate little licks around the hole. He makes sure to rub his chin on Stiles’ sensitive perineum as he laps at his delicious hole. “God Stiles, you taste amazing, I’ve wanted you like this for so long. Could eat you forever.”

Stiles makes a filthy moan and can feel precum leaking out of his dick at an alarming pace. He brings one hand down and starts stroking himself.

“That’s right babe, stroke that gorgeous cock while I tongue fuck you from behind. Make you mine with my mouth.” At that, Derek points his tongue and breaches the tight ring of muscle. Stiles is shoving back against him, needing more friction.

“Derek, oh god, I’m so close, so fucking close. Don’t stop.”

Derek smiles and starts to also caress Stiles tight balls, using a soapy hand to slip around them while he continues to press his tongue deeply into Stiles, stretching the hole.”

Stiles shouts out, his ass clamping down on Derek’s tongue as he comes. Derek moves one hand and helps Stiles continue to jerk through the orgasm. 

Then Derek is standing and turning Stiles around to kiss him furiously. Their tongues rub and tangle, learning all the spaces of each other’s mouths. Stiles breaks away, out of breath and buries his face in Derek’s neck. “Oh my god Derek, I’m such an asshole. Why did we wait so long. Fuck, that was amazing.”

Pulling his head up he gives a blissed out, mile-wide smile. “Now, I really need to get my mouth on you. Am I clean enough? Do I smell like me again, because we need to move this to a bed. ASAP.”

Derek drops his face into the spot where his shoulder meets his neck and sucks, leaving what Stiles knows will be a dark red bruise. Derek is dragging his nose up and down his neck, lapping with his tongue and humming. “Mmmmm, Stiles, you smell and taste so good. God, love this so much. Love you so much.”

Stiles grabs the knob and shuts the shower off, then is hugging Derek with all his strength. “Derek, god, I love you. Love you so much it honestly hurts sometimes. I want you to be mine so badly. Want to be yours.”

The men pull back and look at each other, both overwhelmed with emotion and relief. Stiles smiles, grabs a towel, and drags Derek out of the shower so they can continue in the comfort of his bed.

__________

 

An hour later Deputy Hale returns to the station. His hair is a mess and he has a stupidly happy expression on his face. Sheriff Stilinski watches with a sappy smile of his own. Once Derek is seated back at his desk, the Sheriff wanders over.

He stands at Derek’s desk, looking at him until the wolf notices his presence. Damn Stiles, the Sheriff things, you must have done a good job because I have never snuck up on Derek with all his wolfy senses. Stifling his smirk and fatherly pride, he stares at Derek, loving how the man’s ears start to turn a bright red color while the rest of the blood appears to drain out of his face. 

The Sheriff looks pointedly at Derek’s disheveled hair, then back to his eyes, enjoying how the powerful man is actually squirming.

Ready to put him out of his memory, the Sheriff smiles. “So, I take it that Stiles is finally over his funk?”

Derek nods quickly, not trusting himself to speak. The Sheriff smile grows. “Great! Welcome to the family, son.” He grabs Derek’s shoulder and squeezes, his smile huge and genuine, then walks back to his office.

Overwhelmed, Derek can’t help the feeling of joy that fills him. In the last few hours he now has the love of his life and a family again. 

______

That night Derek and Stiles try to quietly sneak into Stiles’ room. They are all over each other and quietly laughing like fools. “Stiles, it’s ridiculous to be here, we can just go to the loft and have some privacy.”

Stiles groans into Derek’s mouth and shuts the door behind them, as quietly as possible to his Dad won’t wake up. “Derek, the loft was too far away, I can’t wait. Besides you will hear if my Dad does anything suspicious.”

They stumble toward the bed and suddenly stop at what they find. Derek starts to choke in horror whereas Stiles is absolutely giddy in delight. His dad is THE BEST.

There is a note and two packages. The note says:

 

Boys, 

Have fun, be safe, and keep me out of it. Lydia brought me a sound machine so I will remain blissfully unaware. Keep it that way.

Love,  
Dad

 

Next to the note is a package of magnum condoms (good guess Dad, Stiles smirks) and a new bottle of lube.

“I guess we need to let Dad know that werewolves can’t carry diseases.”

“Oh my god Stiles, what have I done. Now I’m stuck with the both of you.”

Stiles turns and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and leans in. “You love us. Just enjoy the ride, babe. We Stilinskis like to keep things spicy!”

They fall onto the bed laughing while the Sheriff sleeps peacefully down the hall, blissfully unaware.


End file.
